Traditionally, information on a computer network is transported using a protocol that is understood by the various parties involved. Many of these protocols have evolved as efficient solutions to particular communications problems. Therefore, communications as dictated by the protocol varies as the characteristics of the data and its handling change. Most applications and protocols in operation today are constructed to efficiently process information. That is to say, the emphasis has been placed on the use of system bound resources such as disk space, memory and processor speed. In recent years the focus has moved from system bound resources to the network as a resource. This resource constraint is most evident in wireless networks where bandwidth is limited. While protocols have been developed to improve bandwidth utilization in wireless networks, these protocols improve efficiency using gross methodologies that address network utilization in a general, yet limited way.